


Speechless

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers/Reader - Freeform, Steve/You - Freeform, reader - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers/you - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: One of the dumbest decisions made by Steve Rogers was to challenge you





	Speechless

You were annoyed. No, scratch that. You were annoyed and angry. And the reason behind your growing irritation was none other than Steve Rogers. That's right, the “noble” Captain America, who was also your boyfriend.  
"Just drop it, Steve"  
"No, I won’t Y/N. I told you from the beginning that the mission was risky and yet you didn’t listen to me", he scolded, making you roll your eyes.  
"And I told you it was important to take that risk. We took down a hydra base", you snapped back.  
"You almost got kidnapped. You could have at least taken someone experienced like Bucky or Natasha, instead of that new agent who does nothing but flirt all the time".  
"I’m sorry for not taking people whose pictures are probably shown every time a new Hydra agent joins", you sassed and left.  
Steve was fuming by now. You both have been fighting since you got back from the mission, neither of you was ready to admit your mistake. He was being too hard on you and Steve knew that. But he was scared to lose you. On top of that, he hated that agent who went with you. He was always flirting with you and Steve didn’t like that. But of course, he won’t admit that.  
He sighed and made his way to the gym. A new agent joined a few days ago, and they had to train her for the upcoming mission. You were already waiting there along with Bucky, Natasha and Myra, the new girl. Steve mumbled an apology for being late and joined in the discussion for a new mission.  
"For the mission, you’ll pose as a dancer in the target club, but you already know that. So for that, you need to make sure your moments are smooth and clean, and Y/N will train you there", Natasha instructed.  
"Yup. You will need to make sure you are good at it because they won’t give second chances. They only gave me a few minutes to prove myself in the audition when I was undercover and thankfully, they hired me", you said.  
"Shouldn’t you train her Nat? I mean, you surely have more experience than Miss I’ll do whatever I want", Steve asked, and you raised your eyebrows.  
"I’ll make it very clear that there is a reason Nat chose me to do this. I’m very good at what I do, and maybe you will find it out soon. I’m pretty sure you’ll change your mind within 10 minutes".  
"I’ll give you five", he challenged, and you smirked.  
You were going to make Steve Rogers regret. What did he think of himself? Just because he was Captain America, that didn’t give him the authority to boss around.  
Taking a deep breath, you took your position in the center of the room. The song starts playing and your body moves slowly. Your arm stretches out while your hips sway gracefully in front of the small set of audience. You smirked as you delicately unbutton your shirt revealing the tank top you were wearing underneath. You could see Steve’s eyes widening when you removed the shirt, letting it fall and earning a whistle from Bucky.  
Steve knew you were getting your revenge on him. He shouldn’t have challenged you because he ended up making things hard for himself now. He was supposed to be angry with you and yet the only thing he wanted to do right now was drag you to his room and do unspeakable things. With every move you made, the eye contact never wavered.  
"So, I might be inexperienced, but am I supposed to stare at the person who auditions me like that?", Myra whispered.  
Bucky chuckled and answered, "Nah, that’s just the sexual tension between them".  
You continued to move around the room, synchronizing your steps to the music playing in the background. Your fingers danced across your chest and hips as your feet dragged you to dance directly in front of him. His eyes danced over your body as he gulped nervously, watching as you performed as if he was the only one in the room.  
"I don’t think I can handle this right now", Myra mumbled and left the room.  
Neither of you even noticed.  
You feigned innocence as you lay on the stage in front of him, as the song ended, you allowed yourself to give him a full show winking. He inhaled a deep breath and bit his bottom lip to contain himself.  
"The five minutes you gave me are already over Rogers. You can take your eyes off now", you said smugly.  
"Trust me, I’m trying", he mumbled.  
You got up and picked up your shirt, ready to wear it before an idea crossed your mind. You sauntered across the room and threw your shirt to where Steve was sitting and made your way out, giving a high five to Natasha on the way. You were pretty sure your boyfriend will think twice before challenging you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Please leave your feedback. It means a lot


End file.
